


I Do As My Heart Commands

by TheElephant



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElephant/pseuds/TheElephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been many weeks since Nasir and Agron first met, and were consumed by all-encompassing love. Nasir had been content, even happy with his German, though memories still lingered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do As My Heart Commands

It has been many weeks since Nasir and Agron first met, and were consumed by all-encompassing love. Nasir had been content, even happy with his German, though memories still lingered. He could not relinquish feelings of duty whenever seized by Agron, and taken to the small space they claimed their own in Lucius’ temple. One such moment occurred as he pondered such dark imaginings. 

“Nasir!” Agron called from other side of small training area, in walled courtyard of temple. The sun had begun retreat behind the great mountain, and Nasir had suspected his man wanted nourishment before sleep. Long strides brought him to Nasir’s side, hand slipping into the Syrian’s with ease. Bent over, he whispers in ear, “Come. I would be satisfied before sleep.” A jolt ran through Tiberius’ body, head bowed he allowed himself to be dragged away from spot where he drank with friends. 

He shuffled up steps, and along corridor into bowels of temple, absent thoughts in mind. When their space was entered, briefest touch of curtain brushing over shoulders, the man turned to him. He was engaged in a kiss, fierce yet gentle - unlike the ones Dominus usually bestowed. He felt lightest pressure push him back, until flesh met stone wall. As more pressure pushed him to wall, Tiberius could not help but attempt to pull away from kiss. 

“What is the matter?” Tiberius’ head bowed meant he could not see expression on other’s face, although voice sounded concerned. 

“Apologies, Dominus.” Chin was lifted roughly, and intense, green eyes bore into his own. 

“What name do you call me?” Tiberius’ looked into those eyes, seeking forgiveness for error.

“I call you Dominus, for you are my master. If I have displeased you I apologise, I am distracted.”

The other’s face twisted in confusion. Why did Dominus not understand? Tiberius considered inquiring as to his health, but knew better than to pursue it. Dominus opened mouth as if to speak, but no words would spill forth, and he closed it again. 

Tiberius lowered face again, hand holding him now removed. He stood hands behind back,

“I await command.” Dominus’ body tensed, hands balled into fists, and Tiberius awaited what would follow.

“I do not fucking command!” Dominus shouted, moving away from the slave, pacing beside the makeshift bed upon floor. He stood, back turned to Tiberius, for a few moments. Tiberius allowed himself to take a few steps towards him, feeling the need to reach out hand to him, but thinking better of it. Dominus spun quickly, arm in the air. Tiberius flinched, bringing hands up to cover his head, falling to the floor, curling into a ball, eyes squeezed shut, awaiting onslaught. 

When no blows fell, he allowed himself to open eyes, to see two feet remaining in place where they had stood. He unfolded his arms from above his head, and looked up to tearful expression of the man above him. He slowly stood himself up, and faced the other warily, unsure why Dominus did not beat him, as he was prone to when his mood was dark. The face continued to stare at him, disbelief and tears in eyes, mouth set in tight line. A hand came up slowly to Tiberius’ cheek, and at the touch his eyes closed, expecting sharp pinch. 

When none came forth, but soft touch upon cheek, eyes opened, and in light of loving eyes and face, Nasir’s mind was released from behaviour of previous self, and veil parted yet again.

“I...” Nasir was unsure how to finish. Although words would not fall from lips, kiss graced them now. Soft, but pliant, willing entry. Other hand came up to cup the face whose lips allowed entry to one who held his heart. 

“I am not your Dominus, and I would see you to fullest pleasure, to show how it is not I, but you in command.”

Agron’s hand slid down arms, to lightly grip hips, pulling the beautiful Syrian to the bedding. Kneeling, he pulled the other down, lying him on his back, and kissing his face, neck, chest. Working his way down, planting soft kisses on every part of Nasir’s body he could reach, hands smoothing tension from muscles along his back. He ended at the man’s hips, kissing and licking as he carefully untied the man’s subligaria, revealing beautiful cock to the air. 

He felt the other’s hand in his hair, and took it as permission to continue. Gently he sucked and nibbled his way around the area, before taking the whole beautiful length into his mouth. He started slowly, easing Nasir into his gestures and touches, before working harder and harder circles around the head with his tongue, pushing in and out. Nasir’s hips bucked, and Agron let him fuck his mouth, easily working into his rhythm. 

Nasir was near climax, feeling the roiling heat fill stomach, eyes rolling back into his head, groaning his pleasure. Seed spurted hot and fast into Agron’s willing mouth, and he swallowed, devouring every morsel he could finish within his mouth once he let cock slide from satisfied lips. Breathing heavily, at freed blockage to airway, as well as his own release, he pulled himself up to rest upon Nasir’s chest, moving a hand up to slip fingers through black silk. 

Nasir’s head turned, pressing kiss to his love’s palm, and holding it against his cheek.

“I had forgotten, momentarily, how well you give pleasure, and make dark memories fade with your touch.” He felt Agron smile against his chest, trying to steady his breathing. The German’s thumb brushed over his cheek bone. He pulled himself up level to his beloved’s face, and looked into his eyes, before kissing him deep, and long. 

“I but remind you that you are free, and hold my heart. And I do as my heart commands.” Agron said against his mouth, warm air blowing lightly over cheek, until the blanket of sleep enclosed them both.


End file.
